A Magical Trip
by SomeInu-AFan
Summary: What happens when the Inu gang visits the happiest place on earth?Yes I'm talking about disneyland. The story's much better than the summary sounds, at least I think so. Only rated T for Miroku's,well mind,and Inuyasha's language. He only says 3 bad words
1. Getting There

Disclaimer: Noooo I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Okay? Really, you think anyone who owned Inuyasha would be here? Oh...maybe to copy some ideas...never mind, look I just don't own Inu (Inuyasha) or the gang (the other characters). Have a nice day!

It seems you have made it in. Congratulations! I hope you don't think this story isn't too bad. If so, please tell me what I should change in your review. Anyways, please review! Enjoy.

**The Key**

In the following, the "..." (three periods) represent words/text. Of course, you already knew that. But I put it anyway so NO ONE is confused. I have explained almost everything,so there shouldn't be any complaints about that...I hope. If so, I will kindly clear it up...IF IT'S NOT STUPID! But otherwise, sorry I didn't explain it earlier.

A/N: ... author's notes

(...) thoughts

--...-- actions

-... - setting introduction/action/changes

:) yay/happy/any other joyful thing A/N: duh...just felt like putting that there

;) wink A/N: duh

**Characters:** Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

Just so everyone knows, Kirara is staying with Kaede during the trip.

**The Others:** All the characters except whoever talked or was talked about last. That is usually Kagome.

**The Gang:** Everyone including Kagome. Except in this next sentence, "Inuyasha and the gang", the gang is

everyone except Inuyasha, obviously.

-Inuyasha and the gang are at the clearing of the well-

Sango: _What_ are we waiting for again? A/N: Everyone's been waiting for an hour, and she's getting angry.

Inuyasha: Kagome was supposed to have a _surprise_ for us. That wench better get here soon.

Miroku: I'm sure it will be worth the wait. (Maybe she'll take us to a bar again!) A/N: Yes, she took them there

once, but that's another story. Maybe I'll write it! ;)

Shippo: I have faith in her. Like Miroku said, I'm sure it will be worth it. (I hope it's candy!) --twitches-- A/N:

Again, another story. Kagome gave Shippo candy once.

-A while later, Kagome arrives and climbs out of the well-

Kagome: Hey everyone!

The Others: Hi! A/N: Inuyasha says "hi" less enthusiastically.

Shippo: So what's the surprise? Candy?

Sango: Yeah what is it?

Miroku: You're taking us to a bar! Right?

--Sango and Kagome slap him-- A/N: I'm guessing you all know why.

Kagome: Sorry Shippo, it's not candy, and it's definitely not a trip to a bar. It's...a trip to Disneyland!

The Others: What's Disneyland?

Kagome: Oh. I'm sorry, you guys don't know Disneyland. It's a...sort of...park of amusement. An amusement

park.

--Miroku gets ready to say something--

Kagome: And no, it's not that kind of amusement, Miroku. (He _better _not say anything about it now.)

Miroku: (Aww.)

Kagome: It has rides, and junk food, shops, and it's lots of fun!

Sango: What kind of rides? Like horses? Cars? A/N: The gang has seen cars while visiting Kagome.

Kagome: Well, kind of like cars. They are on tracks that go up and down like a hill and in loops. It's very fast!

Oh, but there are also cars you can drive yourself in an enclosed

area to bump into other cars...if you like that kind of thing. There are even slow rides. So Shippo will have a

great time too!

Shippo: Let's go! Sounds like fun!

Kagome: Yeah! Come on everyone!

-The gang leaves through the portal-

Kagome: We're going to need to take a plane guys. We are going to the Disneyland in Florida, which is in the

United States. Did I tell you that? I think I did...

Sango: Yeah, you did. That's why Shippo has his air sickness bag, and we have our fake passports.

Kagome: Good. I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain that again. Okay. Our plane leaves in 4 hours, so we

should call the bus service now.

--She whips out her cell phone and calls the bus service--

Kagome: Everyone got their stuff? The bus will be here in 15 minutes.

The Others: Yup! A/N: Again, Inuyasha's not so enthusiastic.

-15 minutes later-

Kagome: Okay, let's get on!

--The gang gets into the bus--

Kagome: Everyone comfortable? We'll be at the airport in half an hour. Sorry about the traffic.

They arrive at the airport

Sango: Wow. Looks like there are a lot of people taking planes. How are all of them kept under control in one

place?

Kagome: Actually, being reasonable and non-trouble making is how most people are here. Those who are

trying to cause trouble are stopped by large people, called security.

Sango: So...is that a good thing? If security visits you?

Kagome: No, of course not, as I told you. Why...--gasp--.

--They both, and Shippo and Miroku, look over at Inuyasha trying to rip the security guys to shreds--

--Kagome runs over--

Kagome: Umm, officers. I'm very sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to do what he did. I can take it from here.

Trust me, he will be punished.

--The security officers leave--

Kagome: Inuyasha! What did you do?! And after I told you all to behave.

Inuyasha: That idiot over there ticked me off.

Kagome: Well control yourself. If you have to, cuss him out, but don't use your powers here. And especially

refrain from violence so it won't get that far.

Inuyasha: --looks away-- Fine.

Kagome: Now everyone, I am going to get our tickets. I will only be 5 feet away at this machine.

Sango: Can I watch you? I want to see how you get tickets out of this.

Kagome: Sure. (It's not that interesting.) You can either swipe your credit card, so it can find your ticket by

your name, or enter in your private ticket verification number. I am typing in the number, since you guys don't

have credit cards. A/N: I have actually used one of these "computers" at a local airport. You have too,

probably. I just wanted you who haven't seen them to know these machines are real.

--She types in the number, waits, and pulls the ticket out. Then she does this again 4 more times--

Sango: Oh. That is amazing!

Kagome: (Hehehe. It's not that great.) It sure is. Okay! I have the tickets! Now we...wait.

-2 hours later-

Kagome: Oh, finally. It's time guys!

The Others: Yay!!! A/N: Again, Inuyasha says it not as excited. Maybe I should make that a given.

They all board the plane

--Not much to tell here. Miroku looked at all the stewardesses and was slapped each time by Kagome and

Sango. Inuyasha sat bored eating the free peanuts and crackers. Shippo fell alseep. Kagome and Sango listened

to the music and slapped Miroku, as I mentioned earlier--

-They all get off the plane-

Kagome: Yay! We're here!

Sango: Umm, what do we do first?

Kagome: We should check into our hotel.

Sango: What are we taking now? A taxi?

Kagome: Umm, yeah. Is that a problem? I thought it would be okay.

Sango: Oh, no. I didn't mean it sarcastically. (Not. I may be from a different era, but even I know a taxi is

tacky.)

--Kagome whistles, taxi pulls up-- A/N: A taxi like the one in the "Cash Cab"...and if you haven't seen that

show, well, ignore that reference. Sorry I don't have another example.

--The Gang goes into the taxi--

They get to the hotel

Kagome: Okay, here are your room numbers, we are right next to each other! I will see you all in half an hour

so we can unpack. We will meet at the downstairs pool we passed on the way up.

--She passes out the numbers and they go into their rooms. Kagome and Sango in the main room in their suite,

and Shippo and Kilala in a minor room in the same suite. Inuyasha and Miroku in another suite--

-30 minutes later-

Kagome: Woohoo!

--Everyone is splashing each other--

--Miroku stares at the girls...until they slap him--

Kagome: Inuyasha, why don't you come in?

Inuyasha: No one said I would have to. And I don't feel like it.

Kagome: Okay, but you better not get into any more trouble like you did at the airport, or I'll have to...S-I-T

you.

--The gang, except Inuyasha, and the other hotel guests are playing in the pool while Inuyasha sits at an almost

poolside table, glancing at them from time to time--

The rest of the evening was spent this way. The next day would be the day they finally went into Disneyland. What will our favorite group think of the happiest place on earth? All I can say is...it will definitely be...magical. Oh, and sorry this chapter was sort of long. But, as I'm sure you've all heard, getting there is half the fun.


	2. The Magic Happens

Disclaimer: Yeah, same disclaimer as last chapter. Noooo I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Okay? Really, you think anyone who owned Inuyasha would be here? Oh...maybe to copy some ideas...never mind, look I just don't own Inu (Inuyasha) or the gang (the other characters). Have a nice day!

Here it is, the second chapter. I'm soo glad someone liked it enough to read to this chapter! Please review this chapter too! Thanks.

**The Key**

In the following, the "..." (three periods) represent words/text. Of course, you already knew that. But I put it anyway so NO ONE is confused. I have explained almost everything,so there shouldn't be any complaints about that in reviews...I hope. If there are complaints, I will kindly clear it up...IF IT'S NOT STUPID! Just kidding, I can answer those too. But anyways, sorry I didn't explain it earlier those people.

A/N: ... author's notes

(...) thoughts

--...-- actions

-...- setting introduction/action/changes

:) yay/happy/any other joyful thing A/N: duh...just felt like putting that there

;) wink A/N: duh

**Characters:** Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku.

Just so everyone knows, Kirara is staying with Kaede during the trip.

**The Others:** All the characters except whoever talked or was talked about last. That is usually Kagome.

**The Gang:** Everyone including Kagome. Except in this next sentence, "Inuyasha and the gang", the gang is everyone except Inuyasha, obviously.

When we last left the Inu gang, they were ending the day having fun in the hotel's indoor pool. Today is the day

they first visit the park.

-The gang heads into Disneyland.-

Kagome: So, what do you guys think?

--They all stare at the big mickey mouse roller coaster-- A/N: You know, the one with 3 loops? Never mind.

Sango: Wow. Umm, are you sure this is safe?

Kagome: Of course! So, what do you guys want to do first.

Sango: Umm, whatever you think is best is okay with me.

Kagome: Okay. Everyone else?

Shippo: Can we eat? I'm getting hungry.

Miroku: Yes! Where are the partys you talked about?

--Sango and Kagome slap him--

Inuyasha: Well, I don't care.

Kagome: Okay, to the restaurant it is.

-They get to a restaurant named Critter Cafe'.-

--The hot waitress comes--

Waitress: Have you decided what you would like yet?

Kagome: I would like your Tuna Fillet Special Please.

Waitress: Okay.

Sango: And I would like the Early Barbaque Breakfast.

Waitress: Sure.

Shippo: I would like the Mini Pancake Breakfast.

Waitress: Got it.

Inuyasha: I'll jsut have ramen.

Waitress: Umm, we don't have that. We have soup, though.

Inuyasha: Fine, then any soup with lots of noodles and chicken-flavored.

Miroku: There is nothing I would like more than you! Will you bear my child? A/N: I know, you hear this in

every story. Oh, and he is soo gonna get it when the waitress leaves.

Waitress: _Right_. Yeah, so an ice tea for the idiot. (He needs something to make him cool it. I should put

something in his drink. Nah.)

Miroku: Well, that's fine.

Waitress: Whatever. Now, I will go put in your order.

--Waitress leaves--

--Sango and Kagome kick Miroku _hard_ under the chair, since they can't slap in public, as Kagome went over

in preparing them for this trip--

Sango and Kagome: Why did you do that?!

Miroku: Um, I couldn't help myself.

--Sango kicked him for that--

Sango: Wow Kagome, girls in your time are really tolerant.

Kagome: No, actually most people, even some guys, are that way. No one here jumps people.

Sango: Oh.

-They were brought the food, the waitress keeping away from Miroku so much he had no chance to touch her,

and they ate. Then they left.-

Kagome: So now we should go on some rides!

Sango: Which one?

Kagome: We can go on my favorite ride! The Wild Mountain!

Shippo: That sounds weird. Is it scary?

Kagome: No. And I promise, anything you see on it is fake. Plastic.

Shippo: Okay.

Sango: What are we waiting for?! Let's go!

-They all stand in line and finally get on-

Shippo: You're right! This is fun!

Inuyasha: Feh. It's not that great.

Kagome: Inuyasha, stop. Remember what I said about one more rude outburst and S-I-T! Of course, that's

after we get off. Don't want to wreck the ride.

Inuyasha: _Yeah_. --Kagome angrily galnces at him--

Kagome: And I'm glad you're enjoying this Shippo.

-A small while the ride ends and they get off-

--Everyone in line looks up, peope on the ride are screaming. They are trapped by a fallen, realistic jaguar.

Sparks are flying everywhere, and oddly enough, cake has appeared around the passengers. Inuyasha, Miroku,

and Sango are laughing, but Kagome doesn't notice any of this--

Kagome: Let's go on another ride!

Sango: Is this all you do? Ride the rides, eat, and ride more?

Kagome: Uhh...yeah. Is this boring for you?

Sango: No. I really like this. I was just wondering if there was anything else we would be doing. (Oh well.)

Kagome: Oh. There is shopping, and you'll like this ride. It's the big mickey mouse one! Shippo, you're just tall

enough to ride, but you don't have to ride. If you want, you can wait here. It only lasts like 7 minutes, but it's up

to you.

Shippo: I think I can handle it. But if I start puking, please help me.

Kagome: Aww, sure. I don't think you will.

Kagome: Okay, let's go!

-Unknown to Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku brought two bottles of magic potion. Basically, you drink

one and you get the power to make things stop, food to appear, and to makeforeworks for a while, until it

wears off. They used one on the last ride, and now they're using one to spice up this ride while they are in line.

A/N: You guys know how long the lines are at Disneyland, so they would have soo much time.-

Kagome: This will be great!

--They get on the ride--

--They have a great, fast, dizzying ride...until they get to the last loop halfway through the ride...when the ride

stops. They are now hanging upside down--

Kagome: What happened? Sorry guys, I didn't know the ride would break down. Shippo, are you scared?

Shippo: Actually, no. I am having fun watching the sparkles.

Kagome: What sparkles? --Looks to her right--

--There are many sparkles A/N: Fireworks. around the back and front of the car. Also, somehow a buffet

appeared around the group--

Kagome: How did this happen? You guys know anything about this?

Sango: Umm, I know. Inuyahsa and Miroku did it!

Kagome: Ooh, you two are so done for!

Inuyasha and Miroku: What?!

Miroku: But Sango was in on it too!

Kagome: Sango, is that true?

Sango: ...Umm, yes?

Kagome: Well, in that case, YOU ARE ALL IN TROUBLE!

--The others except Shippo cower--

Kagome: For now, we have to undo this. Can you guys stop this?

Sango: The spell will go on for at least 13 more minutes.

Kaogme: Well then, there's only one thing to do...party!

--They all ate from the buffet, sharing with the other passengers, and watched the sparkles until the spell wore

off. Then they rode out the rest of the ride--

Kagome: Okay. Can you guys explain how you did that?

--Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku explain, then Kagome...convinces them A/N:) to hand over the

empty bottles--

Kagome: Okay! Let's go ride more rides!

They spend 3 hours riding 6 more rides. Then they go to lunch, and spend 1 more hour riding rides, and 2 hours

shopping. Here they are at their last store.

Kagome: So Sango, what did you get?

Sango: Oh, just 4 keychains, a cute plushie for Kirara A/N: Yeah, I didn't forget to get something for her, a t-

shirt, and boots.

Kagome: Great! What did you boys get?

Miroku: What I want I can't buy here--threatening glance from Sango--anyway, I bought some colored stones.

They may be good for meditation.

Kagome: Cool. Inuyasha, what about you?

Inuyahsa: I didn't want to buy anything, so I just bought the first red thing I saw...this stupid long cylinder with

some liquid in it.

Kagome: Um, that's a pen. You write with it.

Inuyahsa: Oh. Well, I'm sure I can find something to do with it.

Kagome: Sure. Okay, we should go back to the hotel now. It's 7:00, and I'm getting tired.

The Others: Okay.

-They walk across the street to the hotel.-

Kagome: You guys can order room service, okay? Me and Sango will be out on the balcony there watching the

fireworks at 9 if you want to join us.

Miroku: You can be sure I will come. --angry glance from both the girls-- Uh, to watch the fireworks, of

course.

Kagome: Okay, see ya guys!

The rest of the evening, the boys watched TV and ordered lots of room service. The girls order room service too, and did each other's nails. They also played board games with Shippo. At 9:00, they went out on the balcony and found the guys there. Really, Miroku begged Inuyasha to go with him, and the girls kind of knew that. After the fireworks, they went back to their rooms, and met up to go back the next day. That is the end of that. Kagome wished she could do this with her friends all the time. However, this was kind of a one-time deal. They still needed the shikon jewel shards, and Naraku was still wreaking havoc. It was great, and maybe she could plan another trip like this. She would have to wait a while, since it'll take a long time to repay all the favors she called in A/N: Good luck with that! to keep things under control in the feudal era and for the trip.


End file.
